A Thousand Years of Good Prayers
by Tomatehispipe
Summary: He was the prodigy of his family, and she was the most talented of hers. Yet, neither of them anticipated this. IndraOC / MadaraOC
1. Until Forever

This is going to reference a lot of the history of the Naruto storyline, here is a vid of how the beasts look like:

watch?v=wYwH5SNhUUY

And the guy in the middle is Hagoromo

* * *

The eight tail approached the female in front of him, "Yo, Rika-sama! There's some weirdo outside the temple."

She turned around, her long black hair fell gently against her robe. Rika met face to face with the visitor, the first thing that caught her attention was his bright red eyes. His face was framed nicely with his wrapped bangs. He was quiet and did not speak a word when entering the temple. She also noticed that his brown spikey hair covered most of his back, but it didn't cover that _unimpressed_ face of his.

"Weirdo indeed," Rika commented and stepped out, walking past the eight tail who quickly dashed to follow right behind her.

The visitor didn't say anything and handed her a letter. She took it and unfolded it, as soon as she saw the handwriting, she instantly recognized it and made her look at the man who delivered her the message.

"Why didn't Hagoromo come himself?"

"He's busy." The visitor responded.

Rika shoved the letter back in his hands, "Tell him to talk to me directly."

His expression didn't change, "You haven't read the letter."

"I don't need to," Rika spat, feeling more irritated by his attitude, "In fact, tell your father he can take his little pets-" She pointed at the eight tail right next to them but paused when she looked at him.

"No, keep them here."

It brought a small grin to the eight tail's face. His tentacle-like tails curled around in excitement and quickly followed her as soon as her feet started to move.

Rika headed back to the temple, "Tell your Dad, Hagoromo, to come talk to me face to face."

He put the letter back in his pocket, realizing that she was too stubborn to be convinced.

"Also tell him…His _younger son_ is a lot more likable."

That pissed him off.

* * *

Rika held the demon fox in her lap, while the three tails was by her side, watching her brush his fur.

"What's it like to have fur?" The three tails asked.

"Troublesome," The nine tails responded with a purr. The three tails noticed the fox's expression of indulgence and tilted his head in confusion because his responses didn't quite match. His thoughts were distracted as he sensed another man's presence nearby.

"You seem to be getting along with them well."

Rika immediately knew who it was, she didn't even look up to have it proven.

"Hagoromo-sama." The three tails looked up in recognition, whereas the nine tail didn't respond. He was too occupied in the feeling of the light pressure of the brush running through his orange coat.

"Finally," she said and continued her chore, "It took you two letters to show up."

"I'm sorry, I have been busy." He smiled at the third tail as they made eye contact, "I see you've been getting along with them."

"What am I suppose to do? You dumped them at my door steps, not just one of them, but all nine of them." She said, sneering a bit at the mention of the last part of her sentence.

He chuckled, "I thought you would enjoy the company. It isn't good for a young girl to be in a temple all day by herself...Ever since your grandmother passed away, you have been taking care of the temple yourself, and I think-"

"So now you care?"

Hagoromo knew that the reason she wanted him to come is for him to spend time with her. He has known her since she was born, and to her, Hagoromo was the closest person to her other than her relatives. On days where she was in a good mood, she would refer to him as uncle. Whereas on other days, she would call him old man.

"I always have cared."

She pouted a bit and her head dipped down slightly, the nine tails' eyes opened in response to the pressure change of her brushing. He felt the brush digging to his fur and skin.

Despite her being the most talented born in her family, she was a small child at heart.

"Don't play the uncle card with your request," Rika mumbled.

"Does my older son, Indra not seem likable?"

"What do you think?"

"You two use to get along quite well as children."

"Lies."

Hagoromo chuckled, "I think it would be nice for you to have some company, Indra has a lot to learn too."

"Isn't he super talented? What does he need to learn?"

"You are _both_ very talented. But both of you have a lot to learn, and I believe from each other."

"Oh yeah, like learning how to be a prick?"

Hagoromo, "Indra may be one of the most talented, but he is quite the most humble...Which I think you can learn a thing or two from."

"Most talented?! I was the one who created the summoning techniques!" She suddenly paused and her voice drifted down a bit as she realized his point.

He chuckled, "You are extremely talented Rika. You managed to understand ninshu in such a short amount of time, and combined it with your bloodline to create something new."

"Well it gets boring being here in the temple, and listening to people who come to beg...and cry to me about how their dead relatives are doing in the underworld." Rika rolled her eyes.

"If you are full human, you will understand their pain."

"But I'm not," she said and glanced to the three tails to check up on him, he was curled up and resting right beside her. Rika looked closely at Hagoromo, his age now showing on his face quite clearly.

"What kind of person did you think _she_ was?" She suddenly asked.

"Who?"

"You know, the woman who my _ancestor_ fell in love with."

He knew she has been a curious child, but she never asked questions like this. "Why do you ask?"

"For a shinigami to change into human form to be with her… He must've really liked her."

Hagoromo smiled, "Love makes you do things you don't expect."

Rika paused a bit, her mind rationalizing everything. After a few quiet moments, she lifted up the nine tails onto the ground and stood up. He stretched a bit, trying to wake himself up a bit from the relaxed daze he just experienced.

"I'll _help_ you. I'll let him stay for a bit." She said and then her voice changed, more delicate. "Meanwhile…Uncle, Can you help me clean up the temple?"

His expression softened at her small plead, "I can get Asura to help you."

She enjoyed Asura's company, he was kind, gentle and helpful. He was always like an older brother to her. Unlike a certain someone…But on the other hand...

"Actually, since I've accepted your request, I want the other one."

* * *

"Once you've swept the gardens," Rika dumped down a heavy bucket filled with water that had a piece of cloth floating in it. The sound of it thudding against the ground drew his attention to her.

"Then wipe down the wooden floors of the main hall."

Indra looked at her blankly.

That pissed her off.

* * *

"I'm done."

She rose an eye brow, suspecting that he cheated his way through his chores. He couldn't have done it _that_ fast.

"Let me see."

Rika visited the garden, there was not one leaf spotted within the radius of one mile.

She went to the main hall, but stopped herself from stepping inside because the floors were so clean.

He even cleaned up the bucket and cloth.

* * *

It was the first week of the month, the temple was filled with crowds of people. People came to pray for luck and good fortune for the upcoming month.

People from all around the villages and area come to this famous temple, although Rika's grandmother has passed away, her presence and stories did not shy people away from the temple. Perhaps generations ago people in her clan was despised and discriminated. But during the war and the after math, the Shinigami bloodline in them had help people grieve the loss of their loved ones. There are barely anyone in this clan now, but Rika, the only known one has drawn people far and wide.

As they lined up to kneel down on a small cushion in front of the large statues of gods and goddesses, Rika sat at the very back, she watched as people lit up their incense stickers, and she was able to listen and hear every one's prayers.

 _"Please let my business have make more money!"_

 _"I want him to fall in love with me!"_

 _"I hope my next child is a son!"_

Rika listened to each and every voice. All of them only desired what benefits them and make their lives more comfortable. Even after the war, even after everyone living in peace, they all ask for the same thing.

 _"I only wish good health for my father."_

She looked over and saw Indra stand up from his prayers, and place his incense into the pot.

* * *

Rika hurried along the halls. She only stopped when her eyes darted around a room.

That was the last room, and still no sign. Rika clenched the sides of her robe, with another breath she decided to re-look at each room again.

Indra stopped her.

He held up a small animal by the animal's long monkey like arms. His body was covered with scratches, and with bits of sticks and branches stick here and there.

His four little tails dangled in front of her.

She gasped in delight and hugged him with a small cry.

* * *

Her eyes widen and gripped on her towel tighter.

Despite the hot steam engulfing him from the bath, it did not cover his body fully.

"PERVERT!"

He dodged the flying bar of soap, feeling confused because she was the one that accidentally walked in on him bathing.

* * *

Indra looked up from his bowl of rice.

"It's really good."

No one has complimented on her cooking before.

She looked down to hide her blush.

* * *

They were both sitting by the side of the river bank, the moon light shined on both of them.

She looked at his hands and placed her fingers gently on top of his.

Indra pulled his hand back.

Rika's looked down disappointment and turned away.

He wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

* * *

It was a long blue crystal gem with two small beads by each side. The three pieces were held together by a black string.

He placed it around her neck and tightened it at the back.

All the tailed beast circled around them, watching.

* * *

Indra marched through the forest until he heard someone.

"Do you really want the ninshu title that bad?!"

"You don't understand."

"Then explain it to me!"

"I have to walk my own path."

"Indra!"

He continued walking.

Rika realized there was no point of following him, he already made up his mind and it was nothing that can convince him otherwise. Indra had so much love for his family, but at the same time, he loved them so much it turned into hatred.

"I will be following you to the next life time!" She yelled at him, "And the life time after that! Until forever!"

Indra didn't stop.

* * *

Thanks so much for reading! For those who are reading Petals of War I hope this makes a lot more sense now.

If you have guessed, the necklace he gave her is the First Hokage's necklace! Here's a link for more info:  wiki/First_Hokage%27s_Necklace  
The type of crystal Indra gave her had absorbed her energy and so when the tailed beast senses it, they also sense her energy. That's why it controls the tailed beasts!

If you have any questions/confusions about anything, PM me!


	2. A Thousand Years

She placed a hand on his bare chest.

A few months ago, Indra's arrival at the temple disgusted her. She felt he was rude, he never said anything or had any positive impact coming to her life. But now, she realized he's a man of few words, humble, kind...And hours ago, she realized he's a great lover.

Rika snuggled her head more into his embrace, she shifted closer to him as their naked bodies got closer. A thin sheet rested on both of them, outlining their figures.

Both of them in this world were Gods. He was a prodigy of war, and not even his father, the Sage of Six Paths was his opponent anymore.

She was a descendent from a clan that was long gone. The origin was that a Shinigami fell in love with a human being, this had destroyed any moral principles the two realms had. Any one that supported or was part of this blood line, hunted down.

After her grandmother's death, she was the only one left with the blood of Shinigami. When Indra's father took her in, he realized she was no ordinary girl, and trained her to make sure she used her ability for good. It was during this time, she had met Asura. During their trainings, she fused her learning of ninshu and created many techniques. She knew, that these techniques would be later passed down for many years. Hagoromo trusted that Asura and her would use it for good.

Yet, she would never think she would fall in love with Hagoromo's other son, Indra.

Indra had his arms around her, and his thumb gently caressing her every so often.

Although he never spoke much about his feelings, Rika was about to read him well. But wasn't from her power to be able to read thoughts, it was through the connection that they had.

"...Do you really have to challenge Asura?"

Indra was quiet.

Despite these two being Gods, they still cannot escape their mortal feelings. People looked up to these two as beings that can control the world with their powers, which they can, yet, sometimes they feel powerless.

"Why can't we...Stay like this, forever?"

...

"There are things I have to do."

"What about the tailed beasts? They have taken a liking to you."

He smiled slightly at her attempt, and looked at her face with his glowing red eyes, "They'll be fine as long as you're with them."

She looked up at him, catching his gaze. "Then...Who is going to help me clean the temple?"

Indra kept his gaze, but did not say anything and simply held her closer.

She was quiet for a moment.

"In our next life...If you're still obsessed with challenging Asura...I will become someone very close to him."

...

"So then you'd be forced to see me again...And in the next life, I'm going to make sure you marry me."

His expression turned soft, and smiled again.

"And the life after that...And the next one...I will make sure I'll be with you...Even if it takes _a thousand years_."

She closed her eyes.

The wind blew inside the room and they felt the cold air brush against them.

It was moments like these that they could forget about everything, who they are, their position and obligations in this world...And what would happen next.

Rika slowly closed her eyes and he watched her until she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Ahhh thank you all so so much for all the support! I know some of you have been requesting another chapter, and so here we go! I hope you all enjoyed it! I'm going to start rewriting and updating some of my other stories, and hopefully this makes more sense now!


End file.
